Incontrarci di nuovo
by maty9
Summary: una storia d'amore nata inconsapevolmente, ma talmente forte da durare nei tempi. un nuovo nemico da affrontare per Sesshoumaru ma questa volta non sarà da solo. kagomexsesshoumaru
1. Chapter 1

**capitolo 1: Sfera dei quattro spiriti distrutta / Ritorno al futuro**

Ero molto stanca, ma la lotta non era ancora terminata, ci mancava veramente poco al raggiungimento del nostro traguardo e al compimento del dovere che avevo verso la Sfera dei quattro spiriti.

Guardai con preoccupazione i miei compagni esausti, il vortice di Miroku si stava facendo incontrollabile, Sango era in preda al panico nonché in ansia per il fratello, mentre Inuyasha non riusciva a trattenere la rabbia che provava nei confronti di Naraku. Non potevo, certo, biasimarli, anche io ero al limite, soprattutto dopo il colpo che mi era stato inflitto da Inuyasha, se non fosse stato per Sesshomaru sarei stata assorbita dalle viscidi del disgustoso mezzo demone, al solo pensiero mi percosse un brivido lungo la schiena. ma dovevo resistere, io solamente dovevo purificare la sfera che ormai stava piombando nelle tenebre più oscure. Nemmeno Kikyo poteva aiutarmi, i suoi poteri da sacerdotessa si stavano sempre di più affievolendo.

Con tutte le forze che mi erano rimaste presi il mio arco e una freccia. Mi concentrai, non potevo sbagliare. La vita dei miei cari amici dipendeva da me. Scoccai la freccia con tutta la forza che mi era rimasta in corpo, e la seguivo con lo sguardo sperando di riuscire nel mio intento. Quei pochi secondi mi sembravano interminabili, i ricordi degli ultimi anni passati insieme ai miei nuovi amici riaffiorarono, come anche tutte le emozioni, la paura e la gioia. Sicuramente sono statidegli anni difficili ma ho incontrato durante il mio cammino molte persone a cui tengo veramente.

E questo pensiero mi riportò alla dolorosa realtà in cui tutto dipendeva da me. Continuavo a guardare eppure non vedevo niente. Solo quando la freccia si conficcò nella sferai capii cosa stesse succedendo, poiché la luce rossastra e accecante, che si sparse immediatamente in tutte le direzioni, non poteva non essere quella della sfera. Ero solo preoccupata per gli altri anche se, in realtà, non percepivo più tenebre: l'avevo forse già purificata? Dovevo forse esprimere un desiderio? Ma io non voglio niente, solo che la sfera non faccia più del male alle persone.

Dovevo dirigermi verso i miei amici che insieme a Sesshomaru stavano combattendo contro Naraku. 'Adesso rimaneva solo Naraku' pensai. Una volta sconfitto ciò che rimaneva del corpo di Narku, loro mi avrebbero aiutato a capire cosa fosse successo con la feci in tempo a dire quelle poche parole che mi sentii improvvisamente rissucchiare da qualcosa. L' ultima cosa che **vidi** erano i miei compagni che mi guardavano terrorizzati come se già avessero capito che, quella, sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che ci avrebbero rivista...

Sono passati tre anni da allora ma mi sembravno decenni. Non rivedo i miei compagni d'avventura da allora ma vorrei tanto sapere come stanno; sono riusciti a sconfiggere Naraku? Rin e Shippo sono amati e protetti da qualcuno? Inuyasha è felice adesso? Sango e Miroku si sono finalmente dichiarati?

Mi venne un nodo alla gola pensando quell'ultima persona a cui tenevo immensamente, sarà riuscito a diventare il più potente tra i demoni, e , chissà se mi pensa mai qualche volta.

Non c'è stato un giorno in cui io non pensassi a loro e spesso mi ritrovavo nei pressi del Pozzo Mangiaossa piangendo e sperando che si aprisse e che mi facesse ritornare nell'epoca **Sengoku.** Ma niente, non succedeva mai niente e io mi sentivo sempre più sola.

Nel frattempo la mia vita andava avanti e mi sono diplomata nonnostante i miei scarsi risultati. Mio fratello Sota era cresciuto di altezza e di maturità ed era diventato la spalla su cui piangevo nei momenti più tristi. Non volevo far preoccupare mia madre più del dovuto perciò le sorridevo falsamente dicendole che stavo benissimo. Il nonno fu l'unico che si dimostrò interessato agli avvenimenti che i avevano portto a un così improviso ritorno a casa.

"Kagome che cos'è succsso? Abbiamo sentito un botto e siamo corsi al pozzo, e ti abbiamo trovato lì svenuta..."

"Non lo so nonno, stavo combattendo contro Naraku, ero riuscita a colpire e purificare la sfera. Come avevi detto tu nonno, dovevo esprimere un desiderio per impedire che la sfera cadesse di nuovo nelle mani sbagliate, ciò a cui pensai immediatamente fu la salvezza dei miei compagni e di tutti gli esseri umani perchiò dissi '« vorrei che la sfera non creasse più male a nessuno, perchiò deve sparire », e dopo non ricordo più nulla, solo che mi sono risvegliata nel mio letto."

Il nonno ci penso per un pò e poi con la faccia di qualcuno che aveva appena trovato la via d'uscita da un labirinto esclamò soddisfatto "Forse la sfera è scomparsa davvero ed è per questo che ti ritrovi qui, perchè hai adempiuto alla tua missione di protettrice della sfera."

Non ci avevo pensato all'inizio, ma più andavo avanti e più mi convincevo che fosse così.

Ciò però mi sconfortava ancora di più perchè avrebbe significato che non c'era più speranza di reincontrare il mio vecchio gruppo. Ma io non volevo arrendermi, la mia speranza non scemava, anzi, si faceva di giorno in giorno più forte. Ero sicura ce avrei trovato un modo per ritornare, era il mio destino.

Dopo 3 anni, le visite al pozzo si fecero infrequenti e brevi ma oggi mi sentivo inspiegabilmente chiamare da quel posto misterioso ed impenetrabile. Mi avvicino lentamente al pozzo e con le dita sfiorai il legno ormai deteriorato e sentii una scossa che mi percosse tutto il corpo. Mi scesce una lacrima... era giunto il momento che tanto stavo aspettando: potevo finalmente ritornare inietro.

Corsi a casa a preparare l'occorrente per un lungo viaggio, salutai calorosamente la mia famiglia e partii per l'ennesima avventura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2 sesshoumaru pov**

Nel momento stesso in cui la vidii capii che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che l'avrei potuto vedere.

Subito dopo aver purificato la sfera, ella ha espresso un desiderio, il desiderio giusto, suppongo, poichè non percepivo più il potere maligno della sfera che mi incitava a impossessarmene.

Dunque il potere dalla quale _lei_ veniva inghiottita era quello della sfera dei 4 spiriti.

"Kagome" urlò il piccolo kitsune.

"Kagome che sta succedendo? Afferra la mia mano" abbaiò quell'imbecille di mio fratello mezzosangue.

Io non mi mossi di un millimetro, ero pietrificato perché sapevo di essere impotente al Fato. Non mi restava che guardare inerme quella visione orribile. Lei mi guardava come a dire 'che sta succedendo?' era impaurita e questo mi spezzò il cuore, ciò nonostante non aprii bocca, guardavo fissamente i suoi occhi caldi che non avrei più avuto la possibilità di vedere. La vidi scomparire lasciando tutti a bocca aperta. Mi voltai e con un colpo della mia Bakusaiga diedi il colpo di grazia a quel repellente mezzodemone. Mi fermai a guardare il suo corpo mente di decomponeva attuando la mia vendetta, ma questo non attenuò il dolore della perdita dell'unica donna che io abbia mai amato.

È sempre stata colpa di quel essere obbrobioso: se non fosse mai esistito, la sacerdotessa che lui amava non sarebbe morta in quel modo per poi essere reincarnata in Kagome, e io non avrei mai incontrato Kagome e non avrei mai scoperto cos'è l'amore.

Dietro di me sentivo i singhizzi del Kitsune e della strerminatrice di demoni e il monaco che cercava di consolarli. Inuyasha era chiaramente avvilito, perciò la sarcedotessa morta gli poggò la mano sulla spalla priva di passione, come se quella sua fredezza potesse mai sostituire il calore che solo Kagome iradiava.

"Jaken" dissi infine, "tu rimarrai al vilaggio insieme a Rin."

"Ma Padron Sesshomaru..." Il demone s'interruppe e con timore domandò "Non volete riposarvi un poco dopo questa lungua guerra?"

"Non occorre." risposi immediatamente. Me ne volevo solo stare da solo. Vi voltai e senza salutare nessuno me ne andai a grande velocità

Mi diressi verso il pozzo dal quale Kagome soleva sbucare buffamente pozzo sembrava lo stesso, non percepivo nessuna aura nonché meno la sua, come quella volta.

Era un giorno come l'altro, dopo i primi cent'anni di vita avevo perso interesse nel passare del tempo, perciò smisi di tener conto dei giorni che passavano. Percepivo una forza demoniaca molto vicino al posto dopo mi stavo riposando ma decisi di ignorarlo; naturalmente, se quel demone si fosse dimostrato talmente tanto incosciente da sfidare il più potente tra gli yōkai, lo avrei uccuso senza il ben che minimo dubbio.

Capii, però, che la preda del demone era qualcun'altro di molto potente. Incuriosito dal potere dell'avversario, indiscutibilmente umano, attraversati silenziosamente il bosco e un ampio prato che emanava un profumo dolce proveniente dagli innumerevoli ciliegi in fiore, dei quali rami si muovevano a ritmo del vento disperdendo delle piccole gocce di riugiada che rendevano l'odore dei fiori ancora più intenso e fresco.

Mi agrappai al ramo di un ciliegio nel bordo del campo per guardare da vicino.

Lì giaceva a terra un demone uccello, morto a causa di una freccia. Non vedevo traccia di umani in quel posto, c'era solo un vecchio pozzo in disuso. Com'era possibile? Nessun umano poteva andarsene via così velocemente.

"Ahi!" disse una voce femminile peoveniente da dentro il pozzo. Stava cercando di arrampicare la parete scivolosa del pozzo. Mi avvicinai quel tanto che mi serviva per annusare il suo odore e capii che si trattava della ragazza che aveva estratto Tensaiga. Non volevo avere niente a che fare con la compagnia di mio fratello; ciò nonostante non me ne andai. La ragazza stava perdendo molto sangue perciò aveva difficoltà nel risalire il pozzo, ma subito riuscì a raggiungere il bordo e mi guardò incuriosita.

"Lord Sesshomaru, cosa vi porta da queste parti?" mi domandò. Io distolsi lo squardo ed esaminai il corpo del demone. Un uccisione ben fatta, aveva colpito dritto al cuore. "Ah, quello!" disse, capendo cosa stessi pensando, "L'ho dovuto uccidere con una freccia sacra, altrimenti mi avrebbe divorato, insieme alla sfera dei quattro spiriti. E mi sono fatta pure male, che casino devo disinfettare la ferita altrimenti non potrò camminare per qualche giorno. E chi lo sente Inuyasha!"

Detto ciò frugò dentro quel enorme borsa che portava alle spalle e prese qualcosa di liquido che verso sul ginocchio, dove c'era un taglio profondo. Fece una smorfia di dolore molto buffa che mi ricordò Rin. Solo in quel momento mi accorsi che si assomigliavano molto ma la ragazza aveva dei lunghi capelli neri e la pelle molto chiara, il viso tondo e dei grandi occhi color nocciola. Se non fosse stata un umana, forse l'avrei trovata divertente ed attraente, ma così non era dunque decisi che era ora di andarmene.

La guardai per l'ultima volta, lei alzo lo sguardo e mi osservo per qualche secondo poi esclamo "Scusate, Lord Sesshomaru se le ho fatto perdere tempo, ma visto che vi ho incontrato oggi, le posso lasciare delle cose per Rin che ho portato da casa mia apositamente per lei?". Detto ciò tirò puori un pacco pressochè leggero e lo porse a me "Solo solo dei vecchi vestiti e un gioco, per quanto si sente sola. La prego, sono sicura che la renderà felice...".

"Sarà fatto" risposi io; presi il pacco e me ne andai. Sentivo gli occhi di lei non staccarsi da me neanche per un secondo.

Decisi di rimanere lì vicino a vedere come sarebbe ritornataa casa. Ma poco dopo sentii qualcuno avvicinarsi in fretta.

"Kagome, stai bene? Ho fiutato il tuo sange e mi sono precipitato. Ti ha attaccato qualche demone?" chiese lui.

"Si ma l'ho ucciso, non ti preoccupare. Mi sono solo ferita leggermente mentre mi stavo diffendendo" rispose lei, stanca

"Kagome per quale assurdo motivo sento l'odore di Sesshomaru qui? Non mi dire che è stato quel bastardo a farti male? Io lo ammazzo! DOVE SEI LURIDO CANE. ATTACCARE UNA RAGAZZA CHE NON TI HA FATTO NIENTE! SEI SOLO UN CODARDO!"

"Ma che dici Inuyasha? Ti stai sbagliando. Io non ho incontrato nessuno se non quel demone uccello, forse tuo fratello era passato per di qui prima che io ritornassi da casa. Ora smettila di fare lo stupido e portami al villaggio" gli ordinò lei.

"Si hai ragione, andiamo! Kaede ti darà qualcosa che ti farà guarire velocemente." rispose lui e la prese in braccio. Dopo essere entrati nel bosco, li persi di vista.

Non comprendevo il motivo per cui lei gli avesse mentito. Non che ce ne fosse la necessità. Avrei ignorato quel patetico mezzodemone e se proprio ce ne fosse stato bisogno avrei accettato piacevolmente la sua offerta di suicidio.

Mi incaminai verso Rin e Jaken. Quando mi avvicinai a loro Rin esordì tutta contenta"Signor Sesshomaru, bentornato! È stao via a lungo, siete stanco? Rin ha fatto la brava in vostra assenza Signore."

"Immagino. Tieni questo pacco è per te da parte della miko."

" Da Kagome? L'avete incontrata lungo il vostro cammino Signor Sesshomaru? Anche Rin vorrebbe incontrarla di nuovo. Mi divertivo molto a giocare con lei e Shippo!" stava aprendo il pacco e notai i suoi occhi illuminarsi e la sua bocca aprirsi sorpresa "Che bello! È un kimono bellissimo e questo fermaglio è così colorato, e questi sono dei fogli" disse prendendo i fogli in mano per farmi guardare " Signor Sesshomaru guardate, ci sono delle penne colorate!l'ultima volta che ho giocato con Shippo, lui mi ha spiegato cosa sono queste cose magiche!"

Detto ciò, con aria indaffarata, si mise a disegnare su quei fogli. Io mi poggiai al tronco liscio di un pesco a rimugianare sulla stranezza della miko, ma decisi che non era il caso che un demone potende come me perdesse tempo a pensare a una misera umana, e mi addormentai quasi subito.

…...

Non sapevo cosa fare per riportarla indietro dunque non facevo niente. Non so per quanto tempo sono stato lì ad aspettare, 'aspettare cosa?' mi chiedevo.


	3. La festa nel tempio

**Capitolo 3 festa al tempio sesshomaru pov**

Dopo circa 6 mesi dal mio primo incontro con la miko, ero alla ricerca di qualche animale da mangiare per cena. Ma non c'era molta selvaggina in vista, perchiò optai per dei pesci. Mi recai al fiume ed entrai nell'acqua fredda, aspettando che i pesci nuotassero vicino a me, poco tempo dopo riusci a pescare tre grosse trote e le pulii in modo che fossero pronti da cuocere. Mi avviai verso il luogo in cui avevo lasciato Rin e Jaken per portargli la cena.

Durante il tragitto percepii l'odore di Inuyasha e della sua combricola. Evidentemente erano vicini al mio accampamento, proprio all'entrata di quel grande paese rumoroso da cui volli tenermi lontano. Si erano fermati a discutere sul luogo dove passare la notte. Inuyasha voleva fare rinfornimento nel villaggio e poi accamparsi nel bosco, ma le donne erano interessate a pernottare nel villagio, e dormire bene almeno per una notte. La miko gli ordinò di stare a cuccia e quell'imbecille di Inuyasha venne scaraventato a terra. Le donne avevano chiaramente vinto la discussione ed io avevo quasi raggiunto il luogo dove avevo lasciato gli altri.

Mangiai silenziosamente il pesce cucinato da Rin, la quale, dopo aver parlato per tutto il pasto, si era sdraiata a panci in giù e aveva cominciato a colorare sulle ultime pagine danatole dalla sacerdotessa.

"Jaken" dissi, " prendi Ah-Hun e porta Rin al villaggio! Falle indossare il kimono!".

"Si padrone! Ma non potrebbe andarci da sola, io ho moltissime cose da fare come..." vedendo che lo stavo squadrando rispose subito preoccupato " SI! Sarà fatto immediatamente padrone! Vieni Rin andiamo a preparaci".

Rin era entusiasta e la sentivo urlare di gioia. Ci misero poco a preparasi e ad andarsene. Dopo poco tempo decisi di andare andare a dare un occhiata a quello che stavano facendo; arrivai al confine del villaggio e mi appostai sopra un albero ed ascoltai con attenzione. C'era molto rumore, moltissime persone allegre che parlavano tra di loro, decorazioni e tante luci, della musica e delle danzactrici che intrattenevano un vasto pubblico. Apparentemente c'era una festa di qualche tipo, solo in quel momento capii l'insistenza della miko nel voler rimanere lì la notte. Era chiaramente una di quelle occasioni che le donne non possono perdere. Dunque anche _lei_ si comportava da donna oltre che ad uccidere demoni ed arrampicarsi da pozzi sporchi.

Cercai proprio la miko tra quella ammasso di gente e la vidi, stava passeggiando con la sterminatrice e la piccola volpe. Indossava un grazioso kimono che ricordava il colore dell'acqua di un ruscello di montagna. Inoltre il kimono era decorato con dei disegni di pesci rossi, probabilmente carpe, visto che erano apprezzati molto anche dalle **demonesse** che ho avuto a che fare durante la mia lunga vita, ma a nessuna donava quel tipo di kimono tanto quanto alla miko. La trovai inspiegabilmente graziosa.

Rin stava correndo nella sua direzione e quando la raggiunse la abbracciò calorosamente. Mi sembrava strano vederla comportarsi in quel modo con un altro essere umano, di solito non si avvicinerebbe mai agli altri come faceva con _lei_. La miko le accarezza i capelli mentre ascoltava tutto ciò che Rin le raccontava. Jaken era chiaramente scocciato del incontro con la miko e voleva andarsene il più presto possibile, di tutta risposta Rin l'aveva ignorato e continuava a mostrare i suoi disegni alla sacerdotessa e al piccolo kitsune. Si stavano proprio divertendo girovagando per le bancarelle, era da molto tempo che non vedevo Rin ridere così di cuore, mi incuriosiva estremamente come gli esseri umani riuscissero ad alternare il loro umore nel giro di poco tempo, un momento sono estremamente felici e un attimo dopo possono diventare gli esseri più tristi e stranzianti da gurdare, ma ecco che ritornano ad avere il sorriso in viso come se si fossero dimenticati di ciò che hanno passato.

Queste "dimenticanze" umane non mi interessavano affatto, è solo che talvolta mi sorprendevano, visto che io non ho queste alterazioni di personalità, anzi tutto quello che mi accade intorno non interferisce in nessun modo con il mio essere e le mie intenzioni. Io percorro la strada del mio destino consapevole della mia grandezza, ma anche dei doveri verso le mie terre.

Io non sono come mio padre, che scioccamente rinunciò alle sua fama per una misera umana, non lo avrei mai fatto. Il mio destino é quello di diventare il più potente youkai di tutti i tempi e niente e nessuno poteva distrarmi o sviarmi da quella via.

Perciò decisi che dovevo chiarire cosa oscurasse la mia mente. L'occasione giusta si presentò quando al gruppo della miko si aggiunsero il prete e Inuyasha. Kagome si allontanò da loro dirigendosi da sola verso un tempio lontano dalla fiera. Stava pregando silenziosamente quando mi avvicinai velocemente a lei. Lei riconobbe la mia aura demoniaca, visto che non si voltò quando mi trovai alle sue spalle, continuava a pregare come se nulla fosse.

"Miko sono qui perchè devo porti alcune domande." dissi io impaziente.

" Lo sapete che non si interrompe mai una preghiera?" rispose lei senza voltarsi. Il suo comportamento stava cominciando a infastidirmi, perciò persi la calma " Se non vi voltate immediatamente quella potrebbe essere veramente la vostra ultima preghiera!"

Lei si girò lentamente e la gurdai per una frazione di secondo, abbastanza per capire che stava piangendo. Questi sono i momenti in cui non volevo essere vicino a un essere umano. Anche Rin soleva piangere spesso dopo la morte dei suoi genitori, e in quei momenti non sapevo come comportarmi, io non avevo mai pianto in vita mia e di sicuro non lo avrei mai fatto davanti a qualcuno, quelle cose da deboli proprio non le riuscivo a sopportare. La cosa mi rese ancora più irritato. Dopo una lunga pausa comincia a chiedere quello che volevo sapere.

"Miko, perchè avete mentito a Inuyasha quella volta che ci incontrammo? Pensate, forse, che io abbia paura di uno stupido mezzodemone?"

"Non lo penserei mai!" disse lei sorridendo "Volevo solo evitare una lite inutile, visto che non era successo niente di importante. Non sono tenuta a dirgli tutto quello che accade nella mia vita."

"Bene. Sarebbe meglio se la smetteste di intromettervi nelle nostre questioni famigliari. Comunque, ho percepito una grande forza malvaggia, che mi richiamava, provenire da voi quel giorno, non dovreste essere una sacerdotessa?"

"Ah quella non ero io ma la Sfera dei quattro spiriti che ho il compito di purificare" dicendo ciò tirò fuori dall'interno del suo kimono un'ampolla di vetro con dentro dei frammenti di color rosa. "Adesso sono purificati ma i demoni sono richiamati dal suo potere ingannatorio. Anche Naraku sta cercando i frammenti, ma le sue intenzioni non sono delle più pure. Lui vuole diventare il più forte ed uccidere chiunque si opponga a lui."

"Quel essere disgustoso non potrà mai diventare più forte di me!"

"Lo spero" ansimò lei pensierosa.

"Che cosa facevi dentro quel pozzo?" chiesi io infine.

Ci mise poco per capire cosa intendessi. " Ero appena tornata da casa mia..."

"La tua casa si trova dentro il pozzo?" domandai sarcastico.

"No, ma è difficile da spiegare e non penso che qualcuno con un po' di buon senso mi crederebbe." prounciò quelle parole con amarezza. Vedendo che io non rispondevo proseguì "Ebbene io provengo dal villaggio vicino al pozzo che in realtà tra 500 anni

diventerà una città incridibilmente grande, ed è lì che sono nata io."

Riflettei per un istante "500 anni da adesso?"

Lei arrossì e ricominciò "Si lo so che sembra incredibile, ma io viaggio nel tempo e il pozzo fa da tramite tra i due mondi".

"Adesso capisco perchè siete così "strana", e anche le cose che portate a Rin". Wow, pensai. È incredibile che una ragazza come lei possa viaggiare nel tempo. La guardai attentamente, questa volta, e non mi sembrava che lei fosse più potente, o bella, o intelligente di qualcun'altra. "Perchè tu?"

"Io sono la rincarnazione della sacerdotessa Kikyo" disse lei amaramente, e poi proseguì "quando morì lei espresse un desisderio alla Sfera, quello di poter incontrare di nuovo Inuyasha, ed è per questo che io sono tornata indietro nel tempo, per riparare al'errore della mi vecchia incarnazione." Disse quelle parole chiaramente contrariata ma non m'interessava altro, perciò feci per andarmene, quando sentii la sua mano toccare il mio abito. Mi irrigidi.

"Che cosa volete?"

"Ehm, ecco volevo solo dirle che Rin è una bambina molto gentile e allegra e che se dovesse mai servirle aiuto, può contare su di me!" Si stava dirigendo verso il villaggio, salutandomi con un inchino.

Guardai la sua figura allontanarsi lentamente nell'oscurità della notte, e io rimasi lì, inebriato dal suo odore.


	4. Un eroe inconsapevole

**Capitolo 4 : Un eroe inconsapevole**

Non riuscivo ancora a credeci, avevo appena OSATO toccare Sesshomaru, quel Sesshomaru?! Lo stesso Sesshomaru che, di solito, uccideva chiunque gli intralciasse il cammino? Ringrazio gli Dei per avermi impedito di afferrare il suo braccio, non oso immaginare cosa mi avrebbe potuto fatto.

Che sensazione strana parlare con lui, e come mi era venuto in mente di raccontargli la verità sul pozzo? Ma in cuor mio penso di potermi fidare di lui, dato che è un demone che combatte secondo dei principi. C'è qualcosa di lui che mi incuriosce, più di tutto il fatto che tratasse Rin come una figlia.

"Basta Kagome!" mi ripetevo, ormai quel che è fatto è fatto. Mi illudevo che sarebbe andata tutto bene, in fondo non mi aveva ucciso. Mi uscì una risata isterica. Mi affrettai verso il villaggio, non volevo rimanere da sola nel bosco. Prima sapevo che l'incontro con Rin non era un caso, avevo percepito la sua aura già dal pomeriggio, e lo stesso valeva per Inuyasha, ne sono sicura, ma non so per quale motivo non lo aveva comunicato agli altri. Era anche per la presenza di Sesshomaru che volevo pernottare nel villaggio, e naturalmente anche perchè non vedevo l'ora di fare un bel bagno caldo.

Stava cominciando a piovere perciò mi affrettai, era tardi, volevo salutare Rin e andare a dormire. Una volta trovato il resto del gruppo, mi accorsi che la piccola era già andata via, trascinata di forza da Jaken che non sopportava più la nostra compagnia. Mi venne da ridere ripensando al viso disgustato di Sesshomaru quando mi parlava. Quei due devono proprio odiare gli umani, pensai.

"Kagome sei scomparsa, dov'eri?" mi ciese Shippo.

"Ero andata a fare una passeggiata per prendere un pò d'aria fresca, sai com'è.."

"Capiamo perfettamente divina Kagome, non vi preoccupate. Comunque Inuyasha non è ancora ritornato. La cosa più saggia da fare è ritornare alla casa del capovillaggio che ho esorcizzato prima" disse Miroku soddisfatto.

"Vorresti dire che hai fatto finta di esorcizzare" lo interruppe Sango che nel fratempo si incaminava in direzione dei nostri alloggi.

"Ma no mia cara Sango, io ho purificato quella casa che era infestata da molti spiriti maligni. I proprietari dovrebbero essermi molto grati! Perchè non mi credete mai?" Ma lei faceva finta di non ascoltarlo, perchiò Miroku la rincorse e provò ad abbracciarla, lei per tutta risposta lo schiffeggiò facendolo cadere sulla stradina che stavamo percorrendo. Se ne andò lasciandolo piagniucolare lì, sotto la pioggia che si faceva più fitta.

Presi Shippo in braccio e comincia a correre, non volevo bagnarmi. Superai Sango la quale interpretò la mia corsa come una gara e cominciò a correre a sua volta. Lei arrivò per prima alla capanna. Avevamo perso la "gara" ma non mi importava, ero contenta che i miei amici mi metessero su di morale.

Non volevo nemmeno pensare a quello stupido di Inuyasha che se ne era andato a trovare Kikyo. Ormai quei due non facevano altro che litigare e fare pace in nome del loro amore eterno. Io mi ero arresa, ho capito che non c'era posto per me e ho preso le distanze da entrambi. Non volevo più soffrire per un amore non corrisposto. Volevo ancora bene ad Inuyasha ma cercavo di non dipendere troppo da lui. Il nostro rapporto era tornato a quello che c'era all'inizio: due amici che combattono per recuperare la Sfera dei quattro spiriti.

Anche se mi disgustasse non poco, non potevo fermare il suo desiderio di trascorrere un po' di tempo con la sua amata, una morta-vivente; nella mia epoca Kikyo sarebbe stata chiamata "zombi" e mentre lo pronunciavo a voce alta, un brivido mi percosse la schiena.

'Meglio non pensare a queste sciocchezze Kagome!' Mi dissi coricandomi, vicina a Shippo e Sango. Mi addormentai quasi subito ripensando agli avvenimenti di quella lunga giornata.

Mi svegliai presto, ne approfittai per farmi un lungo bagno caldo. Presi tutto l'occorrente ed arrivai alla stanza da bagno cercando di non svegliare gli altri. Inutilmente perchè Sango aprì gli occhi e mi guardo incuriosita. "Vado a fare il bagno prima che Miroku si svegli" bisbigliai io. Lei annui e mi disse che sarebbe venuta anche lei poco dopo.

Infatti ero già dentro l'acqua quando sentii dei passi avvicinarsi lentamente. "Kagome sono io, Sango, posso entrare?" mi domandò.

"Certo, vieni pure." entrò silenziosamente ma poi disse "Accidenti mi sono scordata di prendere una cosa, torno subito..." non fece in tempo a finire la frase che se ne era già andata via, lasciando la porta soocchiusa. E per la seconda volta sentii dei passi, ma questi non era leggeri come quelli di Sango, anzi erano pesanti e rumorosi, pensai fosse Miroku perciò urlai "Miroku se osi entrare nella stanza da bagno dove c'è una donna nuda te la farò pagare!". I passi si fermarono e pensai che si fosse arreso, ma improvvisamente si mise a correre nella mia direzione. 'Cavolo se ti becco Miroku!' pensai mentre la porta si apriva.

Ma non era Miroku quello che entrò. Era un uomo, che non conoscevo, chiaramente un poco di buono e le sue intenzioni non erano delle migliori. Io ero ancora dentro l'acqua e cercai di nascondere il più possibile la mia nudità. Non mi misi sulla difensiva ma pensai a un piano per farlo andare via senza che mi accadesse niente. Mi venne in mente che Sango doveva tornare da un momento al altro perciò dissi: "Vattene via finchè puoi, viaggio con un demone, se non vuoi morire ti conviene uscire immediatamente, basta che mi metta ad urlare e sarà qui!".

"I demoni non mi spaventano affatto, signorina. Combatto i demoni da quando sono nato e devo a loro sia le mie cicatrici che la mia forza, perciò chiama il tuo demone e sarà sterminato come gli altri e poi potro divertirmi con te!" disse lui avvicinandosi.

Ero nel panico, Inuyasha non era ancora tornato e anche se avessi urlato Miroku e Sango non sarebbero potuti venire in tempo, e io non avevo niente con cui diffendermi.

"Senti io sono una sacerdotessa, non compiere azioni affrettate, gli Dei ti puniranno se fai qualcosa a me. Non voglio spargimento di sangue, per favore vai via..." ormai chiaramente in preda al panico non riuscivo a parlare. Alle mie parole l'uomo sembrava ancora più eccitato "Che bello una sacerdotessa! Sai ho del risentimento anche per quelle sciocche creature. Non mi fermerei neanche se gli Dei scendessero dal cielo a reclamare la mia vita. Sei troppo apetitosa e inoltre non incontro una donna da molto tempo! Ti devo proprio ringraziare, se prima non avessi urlato non avrei mai saputo che ci fosse una bella donna come te qui tutta sola!" i suoi occhi erano in fiamme mentre mi afferrava il braccio sinistro.

Io non riuscivo a muovermi, l'unica cosa che feci fu urlare con tutta la forza che mi era rimasta. "Aiuto! Inuyasha! Qualcuno mi aiuti!" chiusi gli occhi per non vedere cosa mi sarebbe successo. Sentivo il suo respiro sul mio collo e mi venne da vomitare. Aspettavo con orrorre che mi toccasse ma non lo fece. All'improvviso udii un rumore sordo, di qualcosa di pesante cadere per terra e altri passi. Una voce. La voce del mio salvatore.

Quella stessa voce disse : "Infatti sono sceso io, il più potente tra gli youkai a bramare la tua morte!". Era stato lui ad afferrare il corpo ormai privo di vita del mio agressore e a scaraventarlo fuori dalla capanna, come se fosse una briciola . Io avevo ancora gli occhi chiusi, ero come pietrificata. Sesshomaru mi coprì con qualcosa di caldo e morbido e si voltò dicendomi " Miko rivestiti, verrai con me adesso!" dal suo tono irritato percepii un'immensa rabbia e io non avevo il coraggio di rifiutare il suo ordine. Mi rivestii, lasciai un bigliettino a Sango dicendole che sarei andata a casa pe un po' di tempo. Non avevo nemmeno la metà delle mie cose lì ma non importava. Non vedevo l'ora di allontanarmi da quel posto pieno di brutti ricordi. Uscii e seguii Sesshomaru.


	5. L'inizio

**L'inizio**

Camminavo a passo veloce ma lei mi stava dietro. Aveva fatto come le avevo detto io, e questo è un bene. Non apprezzavo che i miei ordini non fossero eseguiti, soprattutto quando ero già di pessimo umore. Non riuscivo a calmarmi, di rado provavo un odio accecante tanto quanto quello che provo tuttora per quell'essere viscido che ha aggredito Kagome. Avrei dovuto fare a mille pezzi quell'essere in modo che niente potesse provare la sua esistenza in questo mondo. Per quale assurdo motivo gli ho concesso una morte veloce e indolore? Se non fossi stato lì nei dintorni cosa sarebbe successo? Al solo pensiero mi ribolliva di nuovo il sangue.

Ecco perché odio gli esseri umani, sono così deboli, con un niente si fanno male, con ancora meno muoiono. Certamente non era colpa della miko, ma ho il presentimento che cose del genere le capitino molto spesso. E di nuovo mi ribollì il sangue. Non sopportavo affatto questa situazione. E cosa più insopportabile era il mio malumore, apparentemente inspiegabile. Dovevo distrarmi e mi venne in mente che Rin tossiva mentre mi stavo allontanando. Che si sia ammalata? Vorrei dimenticarmi di questa giornata il prima possibile.

Ci stavamo avvicinando al mio accampamento perciò mi fermai e la guardai quanto bastasse per capire che era alquanto sconvolta. 'Ci mancava pure questa adesso! Se si mettesse a piangere allora si che avrebbe dovuto avere paura, ma di me questa volta!'.

Forse avevo veramente paura di me "Non ti ucciderò ( ancora pensai ) quindi controlla il tuo umore, non preoccupare Rin" le dissi prima di farle strada verso la caverna dove dormivano gli altri. Lei mi seguì senza fare rumore. Mi sedetti appoggiando le spalle alla roccia dura, lo stesso fece lei, dalla parte opposta alla mia, vicino a Rin. La guardava dormire beatamente e sospirò. Alzò gli occhi nella via direzione ma non ebbe il coraggio di constatare se la stessi guardando. Si fece forza e mi domandò il motivo per il quale mi trovassi vicino a loro?

"Mi servivi Miko, ieri Rin è tornata tutta bagnata e durante la notte era molto calda" la informai io.

Lei tocco la fronte di Rin e constatò che doveva essersi presa un brutto raffreddore. "Ho delle medicine, ma si trovano nell'altra borsa, che ho lasciato nella capanna." disse frugando nella sua piccola borsa che aveva alle spalle "infatti qui dentro non c'è niente di utile, solo delle fogli che non fanno al nostro caso".

"Puoi procurarti delle foglie qui intorno?"

"Vado a dare un occhiata allora" si alzò e si diresse verso l'uscita. Mi alzai immediatamente e la seguii, non era il caso di lasciarla da sola, poteva succederle di tutto, soprattutto grazie ai frammenti che portava al collo. Non potevo permettere che le accadesse qualcosa prima che guarisse Rin. Kagome non si voltò nemmeno e non mi chiese il motivo per cui la stessi accompagnando, si sentiva più al sicuro con me vicino, forse. Camminavamo nel bosco senza parlare, io guardavo solo lei e con l'udito mi accertavo che nessuno fosse vicino a noi. Lei sembrava non curarsi della mia presenza, camminava e quando vedeva una pianta la guardava attentamente e l'annusava prima di coglierla.

"Conosci tutte le piante curative miko?" le domandai.

"Non tutte a dire il vero, la sacerdotessa Kaede mi sta ancora insegnando, la maggior parte delle piante le riconosco grazie a un libro che mi sono portata dalla mia epoca, sai ci sono elencati tutte le piante e i fiori del mondo con un disegno accurato per ogni specie" rispose lei mente continuava a camminare.

"Di tutto il mondo?"

"Si. Nel mondo ci sono innumerevoli piante, non tutte crescono in Giappone, alcune sono così rare che crescono solo in un determinato tempo e luogo. Ce ne sono altre che invece sono sempre verdi, come i pini di questa foresta.

"Sai più cose di quel che dimostri miko!" la sfidai.

"Niente affatto! È solo che nella mia epoca queste cose ci vengono insegnate sin da bambini e a dirla tutta non ero e non sono una studentessa modello. Con tutto questo viaggiare nell'epoca Sengoku sono rimasta rimasta parecchio indietro. Ho ancor così tanto da imparare".

Sembra anche umile. Interessante. "Che cosa vi insegnano nella tua epoca?". Ormai ero proprio curioso, non avrei mai pensato che ci fossero cose a me sconosciute.

Rifletté prima di rispondere, alla fine disse: "Sin da piccolissimi ci insegnano a parlare e scrivere il giapponese, nonché le regole basilari della vita, come il luogo in cui viviamo e il modo in cui nasciamo. A sei anni circa andiamo a scuola e lì le lezioni sono suddivise in base alle varie materie come la geografia, l'arte, la lingua, la matematica, la letteratura, la storia del Giappone e del resto del mondo. Sono successe nel mondo molte cose brutte che non posso rivelare. Ma in compenso ci sono anche tantissime cose belle".

Non capii quasi niente di quel che stesse dicendo. Matematica? Storia? Geografia? L'unica geografia che mi serve è quella delle mie terre. E l'unica arte che dovrebbero insegnare era quella della guerra.

Non potevo assolutamente farle capire che non comprendevo quelle cose strane che mi stava dicendo perciò annuii silenziosamente. E lei sorridendo continuava a cercare le sue erbe mediche. La sentivo sicuramente più tranquilla. Era un bene. Non sopportavo di vederla così triste e tanto meno sopportavo la _mia_ reazione. Era a una decina di passi da me e io la scrutavo attentamente, non volevo perdermi niente di quello che faceva, mi sembrava la cosa più _interessante_ del mondo e dovevo continuare finché lei me l'avesse permesso.

In quel preciso momento era vicino al tronco di un grosso albero, il quale ai suoi piedi ero ricco di alcune piantine che emanavano un forte profumo. Lei si chinò per annusare dolcemente quei fiori di colore viola chiaro. "Questi fiori si chiamano ciclamini, hanno un buonissimo odore, riesci ad annusarle da lì?" mi guardò all'improvviso e io non feci in tempo a distogliere lo sguardo.

'Certo che potevo annusarli da luogo in cui mi trovavo, sono un demone cane, riesco ad annusare a distanza di chilometri' pensai. Ma non glielo dissi, anzi mi avvicinai a lei senza dire niente e iniziai ad annusare qui fiori dicendo "Si, sono molto profumate" senza smettere di guardarla.

Lei arrossì vivamente capendo che la stvo osservando così intensamente, perciò si allontanò da me e ricominciò a parlare a voce bassa. "Anche se devo dire che preferisco altri fiori come il gelsomino e le rose, sono molto più profumate! Ah ecco un'altra piantina che stavo cercando, dovrei avere tutto adesso Lord Sesshomaru. Possiamo tornare". Ed era già in camino, non si volto affatto verso di me, ma sentivo che i suo rossore era sempre più acceso. Camminava in direzione della caverna e tutt'intorno a lei si stava illuminando creando uno spettacolo magnifico. Nessun alba mi è mai sembrata così bella. La segui senza aggiungere altro, anche perché che cosa avrei potuto dirle senza farle capire lo stato in cui mi trovavo? In fondo sono sempre stato un demone di poche parole, che preferisce combattere piuttosto che perdere tempo a chiacchiera tre con un'umana, e così doveva continuare ad essere.

Ultimamente stavo facendo delle cose proprio strane, che non si addiocono a un grande youkai come me. E questo mi irritava non poco ma nel contempo é impossibile rimanere inermi al fascino di questa donna, e sapevo che mi avrebbe sorpreso sempre di più. Ero preoccupato che se avessi passato di nuovo del tempo da sola con lei, il mistero del suoi comportamenti e il suo fascino mi avrebbe travolto completamente. Mi sentivo stranamente felice, come se avessi appena vinto una grande battaglia. Non capivo il perché di quelle sensazioni mai provate prima.

…...

Col senno di poi quello è stato l'inizio di tutto.


	6. Ombre

**Ombre**

Era quasi il crepuscolo. Mi svegliai improvvisamente e mi ritornò subito in testa ciò che era successo poco prima. Tra il terrore che provai nell'essere aggredita e la felicità dei momenti passati con Sesshomaru, non ci stavo capendo proprio niente. E dovevo capire! Non mi piaceva non sapere. Decisi che era arrivata l'ora per me di togliere il disturbo, in fondo lui odiava gli umani e mi aveva permesso di restare solo per controllare Rin. Dopo averle fatto una pomata con le piante curative che avevo cercato prima dell'alba, gliela spalmai su tutto il colpo e mi sono addormentata vicino a lei. Notai che la febbre ormai era andata via. Di conseguenza io, che non servivo più, dovevo andare via.

Alzai lo sguardo lentamente, non volevo attirare l'attenzione più del dovuto, ma rimasi delusa nel constatare che c'eravamo solo io e Rin nella grotta. Lei dormiva beatamente, ma io dovevo andarmene, ero sicura che Jaken fosse lì vicino a cercare qualcosa da mangiare. Per quanto riguardava il loro padrone, sinceramente non volevo incontrarlo in quel momento, prima dovevo mettere insieme i miei pensieri. Mi alzai in piedi e notai che vicino a me vi era un abito in piena vista. Data la misura non era sicuramente per Rin, che fosse un dono per me? Da lui? Non ci pensai molto prima di indossarlo, in realtà ne avevo proprio un gran bisogno visto che non avevo nient'altro addosso se non lo haori di Sesshomaru.

Era difficile indossare un kimono da soli, soprattutto la cintura, ma ne valeva proprio la pena. L' hōmongi che Sesshomaru aveva scelto era veramente grazioso e femminile, forse un po' troppo per me ma non avevo molta scelta. Era di seta di un beige chiaro con dei fiori di ciliegio rosa sul braccio e sulla parte inferiore, cioè sotto la stretta cintura. Era bellissimo ma purtroppo non l'avrei potuto indossare in molte occasioni, anzi forse era il caso di riportarlo a Sesshomaru una volta lavato, anche se non penso gli farà piacere riavere qualcosa che ha usato un' umana. Decisi che comunque non avrei potuto tenere un kimono così costoso. Appena ne avrò la possibilità glielo darò. 'Così avrò una scusa per rivederlo di nuovo' pensai senza rendermene conto.

Si stava facendo tardi e io dovevo tornare dai miei amici prima che si preoccupassero più del dovuto. Baciai Rin sulla fronte e mi diressi verso l'uscita. Presi il sentiero che mi condusse al villaggio e cercai di andare il più veloce possibile. Non volevo essere fermata da nessuno. Il bosco era fitto e rumoroso eppure quando ero con Sesshomaru non me ne ero resa conto, mi sembrava un bel luogo, invece adesso volevo solamente andare via, scappare dai ricordi ed abbracciare Sango e Shippo. Per fortuna il villaggio non era molto lontano e dopo una lunga camminata arrivai a destinazione. Cercai gli altri e li trovai a casa del capovillaggio che mi aspettavano preoccupati.

"Kagome!" mi sentii chiamare da tutti appena entrai nella stanza. "Dove sei stata, eravamo in pensiero per te!"

"Ciao ragazzi, sono dovuta tornare a casa perché mi ero dimenticata una cosa importantissima. Scusatemi se me ne sono andata così all'improvviso, ma era davvero urgente. Non succederà più". Non volevo dire cosa mi era successo perché me ne vergognavo, e soprattutto davanti ad Inuyasha, che a quanto pare era ritornato e si era arrabbiato nel non vedermi qui. Mi stava facendo il broncio quando mi cominciò ad annusare a lungo. "Come mai quest'odore addosso?"

Cavolo! Era proprio quello che volevo evitare. Mi inventai una scusa. "Mi sono imbattuta in alcune persone al mio ritorno al villaggio, tutto qui. Cosa c'è vuoi sapere anche per quale strada sono passata o magari vuoi dire tu per primo dove sei stato ieri notte?"

Inuyasha arrossì immediatamente e non disse più nulla. Guardai Sango che a sua volta mi scrutava con aria preoccupata. Si avvicinò a me e mi abbracciò. "Kagome ero così preoccupata! Quando sono tornata c'era molto sangue fuori la capanna, ho pensato il peggio, avevo paura che Naraku ti avesse rapita per farti chissà che cosa, o peggio ancora ucciderti.". Mi dispiaceva mentire all'unica persona che probabilmente poteva capire la paura che ho provato in quel momento, ma sicuramente non avrebbe mai approvato i sentimenti che stavano nascendo in me nei confronti del mio eroe inconsapevole, perciò era meglio non farla preoccupare inutilmente. Le dissi soltanto una parte della verità: "Mi dispiace averti fatta preoccupare Sango, ma sto bene adesso". Sciolsi il suo abbraccio e sfoggiai il sorriso più dolce che potevo mentre chiamavo a me Shippo, il quale mi salto addosso abbracciandomi. 'mi dispiace piccolo Shippo ma anche Rin aveva bisogno di me' dissi a me stessa cercando di dimenticare tutto.

"Ė oradi metterci in cammino divina Kagome, i frammenti ci attendono!"

"Si Miroku, è ora di andare, prendo le mie cose e andiamo".

Viaggiavamo da diverse settimane senza aver trovato la ben che minima traccia dei frammenti della sfera perciò decidemmo di ritornare nel vilaggio di Kaede, e io ne avrei approfittai per tornare nella mia epoca. Ero molto indietro con gli studi ed aveva una sensazione spiacevole che non riuscivo a controllare. Anche purificare la sfera sembrava più difficile del solito. Era il caso di prendersi una pausa dall'epoca Sengoku.

Mi incamminai verso il pozzo assicurandomi che nessuno mi seguisse. Non volevo avere un altro scontro nei pressi del pozzo. Ormai era primavera inoltrata e tutt'intorno a me vedevo alberi in fiore e prati di un brillante verde, verde che purtroppo nella mia epoca non potevo più ammirare nella gigantesca città di Tokyo. Era in momenti come questi che rimpiangevo di non poter usare una fotocamera in quest'epoca, del resto se l'avessero vista con un aggeggio del genere non avrei certo promosso il progresso e le invenzioni tecnologiche che avevo appreso studiando la storia.

Quasi non volevo andare più via, volevo rimanere per sempre lì, fermare il tempo e contemplare la natura in ogni sua sfaccettatura. Sarebbe stato di gran lunga più bello che sconfiggere i cattivi e recuperare i frammenti della sfera di cui solo io potevo sbarazzarmene ma non sapevo ancora come. Mi cominciò a far male la testa a quel pensiero, quella sarebbe stata la cosa più difficile che avrei dovuto fare, e non sapevo se ci sarei riuscita o se, anche io come la mia precedente reincarnazione, sarei morta nel tentativo di purificarla.

Proseguii in silenzio. Ero ormai arrivata al pozzo. Mi preparai a saltare consapevole che un paio di occhi mi stessero osservando. Se non conoscessi bene Sesshomaru penserei che mi stesse seguendo, cosa che non potrà mai accadere, purtroppo. Sarà stato un caso, che io sfrutterò per dimostrargli che ciò che gli avevo raccontato era effettivamente la realtà. La luce del passaggio temporale del pozzo aiutò nel mio intento.


End file.
